A boot sequence is the initial set of operations that a computer performs when it is switched on. Part of the boot sequence includes finding a bootable device. Once a bootable device is found, operation is transferred to the boot sector of the bootable device. The boot sector comprises a boot image. The boot image is a data file that comprises boot instructions and configuration parameters for loading programs such as, but not limited to, the operating system.